stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Montaine Buchanan
|occupation = |title = Commanding officer |stationed = Deep Space 3 |rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = |mother = |father = |siblings = |relatives = |image2 = |caption2 = |actor2 = |player = }} Captain Montaine Buchanan was commanding officer of Deep Space 3 in the mid-24th century. (Star Trek: Outpost) Starfleet career After graduation Buchanan was assigned to the planet Kalimor. While there, he fell in love with Emily Alkon, daughter of the Colony Governor. Buchanan loved to walk, a habit he developed prior to Kalimor. He would time various routes in the areas where he lived and worked to maximize the time he had available. In 2339, Kalimor was invaded and occupied by the Mahr. After subduing the survivors and rendering what was left of the colony along with 10 miles of the surrounding area to ash, they proceeded to kill off the colonists through starvation, slave labour, torture, and eventually medical experimentation. Buchanan assumed command of the survivors following the death of the Starfleet Garrison Commander, Captain Derks during the initial attack. His management of their meagre resources was dedicated to keeping as many of the prisoners alive as possible. Many died nevertheless, including his Vulcan friend Sakor. The Mahr exposed Buchanan to a deadly pathogen that initially caused hallucinations and delirium. Dr Arban Breetal saved Buchanan by smuggling out a small amount of antidote. While he was incapacitated, Emily Alkon was similarly infected; without any remaining antidote, she died two days before Starfleet forces liberated the planet. The Mahr vanished into the Miragosa Nebula. ("Shades of The Past") Buchanan never quite recovered psychologically from his experiences on Kalimor. He was awarded a medal for his actions but he did not believe he deserved it. His next assignment was as logistics officer of Starbase 43, a post which he held for thirteen years, nine with the rank of lieutenant commander and four more as commander. Buchanan was promoted to captain and assigned to Deep Space 3 in 2351. A driven, heavy-handed martinet, Buchanan's management style was to maximize short-term gains and minimize use of resources, going so far as to power down sections of the station and cannibalise them for parts rather than requisition new supplies. Buchanan was known to take walks all over the station; the crew believed this was one way he could keep an eye on them. By 2364 he had won an award for Most Efficient Station three years running. Captain Buchanan had expressed interest in a position in Admiral Halliburton's Logistics office at Starfleet HQ, but had been passed over multiple times for promotion to the rank of admiral. He was involved in a serious turbolift accident resulting in him inhaling a significant amount of anti-grav coolant. While unconscious he suffered an unexplained out-of-body experience in which he learned that Avery Tovar-Smith's sister had symptoms matching the Mahr pathogen, which he was later able to confirm was true. While recovering, he was relieved of command of the station. ("Shades of The Future", "The Needs of the Few") Since regaining consciousness, Captain Buchanan had been desperate,even obsessed with returning to duty, partially a manifestation from loss of control, partially due to his paranoia regarding his First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Gregory Torkelson. His obsession drove him to acts of recklessness, such as sneaking out of sick bay for a surrepticious visit to the holodeck. Buchanan's attempts to prove his readiness to return to duty only prolonged his recovery, as well as earning the ire of his only friend on the station Chief Medical Officer Dr Arban Breetal. Captain Buchanan finally returned to duty in the midst of a crisis. DS3 had been infested by a species of duranium based insect-like arthropods that fed on exotic metals. Station Executive Officer LCDR Gregory Torkelson was missing, and the station was on the verge of being overrun. A last ditch attempt to retake the station was hatched by Chief Engineer LT Jennifer Forrestal. Dr Breetal, in his studies of the creatures, discovered that they were susceptible to various forms of sound. After shutting down the station, the bugs were lured out of hiding to the plaza by generating sound waves attractive to them. Once gathered, a large sonic charge was detonated, which killed most of the bugs. Unfortunately, the sonic pulse was on a harmonic resonance with the station, and opened multiple small fissures along the outer hull. Despite the possible imminent demise of the station, Buchanan refused to allow an evacuation. "We will not lose this station!" Relationships With his subordinates Buchanan was not popular, and morale was low amongst his crew. Within the last six years, the Captain had not made a single recommendation for promotion. In his own words, "I will recommend her for promotion _when_ and _if_ she earns it." Some of the less than complimentary nicknames given to him include "Bucky", and "Captain Blue Cannon". Despite his many personal shortcomings, Captain Buchanan had substantial command presence. In the words of Medtech Kell, "Whether you liked him or loathed him, you knew it when he entered the room." He in turn considered the majority of the crew on the station as "spoiled children that cry about what they don't have, and don't know the real meaning of genuine hardship" and consistently treated them with varying degrees of contempt and disdain. Buchanan's ambition to succeed was exceeded only by lack of loyalty to the station or its crew. Following the disclosure of the reason behind his long tenure at the station, Buchanan attempted to modify his behavior, bringing it closer to the norms of a Starfleet Commanding Officer. His attempts to "be nice" were met with an 'intervention' on the part of DS3 Chief Medical Officer Arban Breetal, Chief engineer LCDR Jennifer Forrestal, station First officer LCDR Gregory Torkelson, and Security chief LT Nathaniel Farmer. The humiliation of the event was exacerbated by the stationing of security guards outside the doors. Despite this, Buchanan provided a cursory explanation for his change, and agreed to an examination to confirm the lack of outside influence. With his peers While Captain Buchanan concedes to having officers of equal rank, he denies having peers. He dismissed Captain Tyrellian as inferior and substandard. Despite Lieutenant Renova Exler being a fully qualified command officer, and was temporarily in Command of the Chimera following the disappearance of Sayzar Tyrellian, he does not believe she is ready to be her captain. In his first meeting with LCDR Torkelson following his arrival he dressed him down. (" What could be so Bad?", "Shades of the Present") Captain Taldeen During the initial meeting between Captain Buchanan and Captain Taldeen of the Judge Advocate General's office was filled with misunderstandings, as well as excessive presumptions on the part of Captain Buchanan. During the time period in question, Buchanan assumed that Captain Taldeen was there to evaluate him for the opening in the Starfleet Logistics office. The fact was, the Captain was investigating the numerous reports of Captain Buchanan's extreme austerity. The Captain went out of his way to 'accomodate' Taldeen's needs, almost to the point of toadying. Captain Buchanan even went so far as to lock up Chimera's Chief engineer Burt Knox to cover up his complicity in the Chief's unauthorized modifications to the Chimera. Taldeen's second visit to the station was met with far less enthusiasm by Buchanan, with him going so far as to insure his non-availability for the duration. Taldeen's second visit was to evaluate the state of DS3 and determine if Captain Buchanan should be relieved of duty. Should his investigation confirm this, then Taldeen would replace him. With his superiors Though he believed himself a logistical genius in the eyes of Starfleet Command, he was, in fact, the butt of jokes and slurs by the Admiralty because of his incomplete understanding of proper station operation. Captain Buchanan was originally assigned to DS3 as a temporary measure by Admiral Mu-Et-Su, her plan was that Buchanan would do what he had done at every other station he'd been assigned, cut through the bureaucracy and eliminate waste. Cleanly, ruthlessly, and without sentimentality. When it had reached a point of efficiency where the Admiral was satisfied, Buchanan would be reassigned to the next Starfleet facility requiring his talents. After the Admiral died unexpectedly shortly after Buchanan's appointment, She was replaced by Admiral Thomas. Admiral Bartholomew Thomas stated during a conversation with Admiral Laffayette Halliburton that any officer qualified to take over DS3 wouldn't want to clean up the mess Buchanan had made of the Deep Space Station. Though he was the senior officer onboard, he rarely accepted responsibility for any failures or shortcomings, preferring to blame subordinates. Dr Arban Breetal A fellow survivor of the Mahr occupation of planet Kalimor and Buchanan's sole personal friend on the station. Arban Breetal went along with Captain Buchanan's austerity program, "Seeing no harm in it". The consequences were made painfully obvious when the Remington arrived with the damaged Betazoid shuttle in tow. Were it not for the assistance of the Remington s and Chimera's ''medical staff, Deep Space 3's medical staff might have been overwhelmed. Captain Buchanan sees sick bay as "Nothing more than an excuse to get out of work." Following Captain Buchanan's turbolift accident, Arban oversaw his recovery, personally. Though the Captain made remarkably quick progress in his recovery, Dr Breetal noted there "was something different about him". Not so much what he was saying, but how he was saying it. Greg Torkelson The Captain appears to have suspicion, bordering on paranoia regarding his Executive Officer Gregory Torkelson. While he considered him "an undisciplined young slacker with delusions of adequacy," he was convinced that Torkelson was trying to undermine his authority, and steal his command out from under him. Buchanan's fears were intensified when he discovered that morale, as well as efficiency on the station had increased under the temporary command of Greg Torkelson. ("The Tell-tale Ferengi") Yeoman Avery Tovar-Smith As Captain Buchanan's administrative assistant, Yeoman Tovar-Smith bore the brunt of Captain Buchanan's bad moods and abusive behavior. Despite this, Buchanan did consider Tovar-Smith "might have what it takes" ("Shades of the Future") The one time Tovar-Smith stood up to him was shortly after Buchanan's return to consciousness following his turbolift accident. There was a misunderstanding when Tovar-Smith walked in while Dr Breetal and Buchanan were discussing Kalimor, and Tovar-Smith confused Emily Alkon with his sister, Emily May Tovar-Smith. ("One Step Forward, Two Steps Back") After the three straightened out the confusion, they discovered a possible link between the pathogen that killed Emily Alkon, and the syndrome that was killing Tovar-Smith's sister. At Buchanan's prompting, Dr Breetal contacted the physicians at Ravenstone Memorial Hospital on Earth, where Tovar-Smith's sister was being treated. As a result, the chances of her recovery had increased slightly. Buchanan also solicited a favor from Admiral Thomas to transport Tovar-Smith back to Earth to be with her sister and mother onboard his flagship, the . ("The Needs of the Few") Chronology *2338 While serving as a Lieutenant assigned to the Starfleet garrison on Planet Kalimor, the colony was invaded by a predatory species called the Marr. Planet was occupied for eight months before being liberated by Starfleet. Only 83 survivors were rescued from the planet. Some remained behind to rebuild. *2339 Promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned to Starbase 43 as Logistics and Operations manager *2348 Promoted to Commander *2351 Promoted to Captain and assigned to Deep Space 3 by Admiral Mu-Et-Su *2355 Recieved Award from Starfleet Command for most improved efficiency *2364 Turbolift accident, station infested with metal eating insect-like arthropoids. *2365 Placed under performance review by Starfleet Command following arthropod crisis. Investigation performed by JAG Officer Captain Taldeen Memorable quotes ''"No more, no less." "Efficiency is what keeps us alive, Arban. It's what keeps Deep Space Three from being shut down and scrapped. It's what kept us alive on Kalimor." "Everyone, Arban? Everyone? The people on this station are spoiled children who cry about what they don't have, but don't understand the real meaning of genuine hardship." "The arrogance of some officers is not to be believed." '' ''"You just said that you are here at Deep Space 3 to keep me here! That suggests that someone . . . has . . . YOU have . . . been standing in the way of my advancement all these years!" "You can take your report . . . and include in it what you will, Captain. I did what I was assigned to do. And I have done it to the best of my ability. History will have to be the judge of the value of the work I have done. If Starfleet doesn't care for it, then they can have my pips" "If I have done what Starfleet wanted me to do ... And if Starfleet wanted me to be the bad guy ... But because I WAS the bad guy, Starfleet now thinks I’ve done a bad job ... Maybe ... maybe it’s time to stop being the bad guy." Background information Montaine Buchanan is played by Edward WinterRose in all his appearances in Star Trek: Outpost. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)